Hotaru's Pen Pal
by Lady Matrix
Summary: Hotaru decides to contact her father. However, is the person writing back to her really her dad? Or are there lies being passed on in the place she has come to call 'home'?


Title: HotaruÕs Pen Pal AuthorÕs Notes: I must say, there is a personal touch this story. Kinda. Anyway, not one of usual romance and/or humor ficcies...so...letÕs see how I deal with a bit of drama, eh? (Not much, mind you.) Enjoy! Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and co. donÕt belong to me. (Darn!)  
  
Dear Papa,  
  
Hi Papa! Haruka-papa told me youÕre busy, so thatÕs why you canÕt call me. So she told me to write you a letter! Now I can tell you all about whatÕs going on with my life! IsnÕt that cool?  
Well, IÕm in first grade now, and IÕm doing really good! (especially in Science-IÕm taking after you, see?) and IÕm taking violin lessons from Michiru-mama, so IÕm doing great in music too! Setsuna-mama is teaching me all about astronomy, so when we reach that topic in Science, IÕll already know ALL about it!  
And stuff at home is REALLY, REALLY, FUN! I always play around with Haruka-papa, and she also takes me to the park. SheÕs also a famous racer! Maybe youÕve heard of her, papa?  
Michiru-mama is a famous violin player. Or a violinist, as she says. SheÕs really, really, good! I love her hearing her play. Maybe you can go to one of her concerts when you donÕt have to work? Then I could see you!  
Setsuna-mama takes care of me when IÕm sick. I feel LOADS better. SheÕs a really good healer. But she always says I heal faster because I have my own special talent too...whatever that means...  
  
Lots and Lots and Lots of Love,  
Hotaru P.S. Write back, okay?  
  
Haruka cleared her throat and wiped away the tears that were forming at the edge of her light green eyes. The hand that clutched the letter shook a bit. There was so much innocence in the letter. It just radiated from it. Such purity. Such...naivete.  
  
ÒHaru?Ó   
  
Haruka quickly folded the letter and stuffed it into her jeans pocket at the sound of the approaching steps. She pasted a would-be innocent look, if not for the guilt showing plainly in her eyes.  
  
Michiru appeared in the doorway of HarukaÕs office, arms crossed across her chest. Her usually serene aqua-blue eyes, now held the accusing look a member of the jury wore, when proclaiming an accused criminal, ÔGuiltyÕ.  
  
ÒSo...Hotaru just told me you told her to write to her father?Ó Michiru began, trying to stay calm. It was really taking all of her effort to do so.  
  
Haruka blinked. She had been given away.  
  
ÒBut you donÕt understand, Michi!Ó Haruka exclaimed, Òwhen Hotaru asked me why she couldnÕt call her dad, I told her that it was because he was too busy to pick up the phone. Then she looked really sad...so I told her to...write a letter...Ó  
  
Michiru glared at her. ÒBut what about the response? Need I refresh your memory? Her dadÕs dead, Haruka,Ó she said icily, ÒyouÕre just playing around with a little girlÕs emotions!Ó  
  
Haruka took a while to respond, her gaze fixated on a nearby wall. Gradually, she responded quietly and solemnly, ÒIÕll play pen pal.Ó  
  
Dear Hotaru,  
  
ItÕs wonderful hearing from you, honey. IÕm glad to hear that your life is going so well. Not every little girl can have such a wonderful life, you know.  
I advise you to always cherish your life and continue to study hard in school, so you can have a bright future.   
I love you, Hotaru. Always remember that.  
  
Love,  
Papa  
  
  
  
The next morning, Hotaru came rushing from her room and ran straight into HarukaÕs and MichiruÕs room, waving a piece of parchment over her head all the while. ÒHaruka-papa! HARUKA-PAPA!Ó she yelled jovially, jumping onto HarukaÕs queen-sized bed, bouncing happily. ÒI got a response from daddy! It was just lying on my table! He had time to write! YAY! IÕm going to write back right now!Ó  
  
Then the bouncing stopped, as Hotaru rushed back to her own room to compose a response letter.  
  
Haruka thought about the look on HotaruÕs face just now. She had looked so happy. Her face had held so much hope...  
  
All Haruka wanted to do, was keep Hotaru happy...was that such a crime?  
  
Haruka decided that Hotaru would receive another letter despite MichiruÕs reprimanding glares and lectures.  
  
Dear Papa,  
  
IÕm so glad you had the time to write! Well, anyway, today IÕm going to have a violin lesson with Michiru-mama and some of my friends. Then, after that, Michiru-mama said me and my friends are going to go with her, Haruka-papa, and Setsuna-mama to a picnic at the park! And at night, we can watch the stars! IÕm sorry this letter is so short, Papa, but I have to go, Michiru-mama is calling me!  
  
Love you Lots,  
Hotaru  
  
  
ÒHow long are you going to play this game?Ó a voice asked out of the darkness.  
  
Haruka nearly jumped out of her seat at the surprise of the noise. The only light was coming from her desk, where she sat creating a reply to HotaruÕs latest letter.   
  
Out from the shadows stepped Setsuna, who was already dressed in her pajamas. The time gaurdress held a proud stance, but Haruka could see she was tired by the look in her rose wood eyes. The Guardian of Pluto tucked a few strands of loose green hair behind her ear, before saying, ÒHaruka...you know this isnÕt wise. Not at all.Ó  
  
Haruka glared back at her rebelliously. ÒIÕm just trying to keep Hotaru happy, all right?! DonÕt you want that too?Ó  
  
ÒOf course. You know we all do.Ó  
  
ÒThen why donÕt you and Michiru get off my case?!Ó the sandy-haired blonde hissed, grasping the ballpoint pen she was writing with tightly.  
  
Setsuna shook her head and looked at Haruka with an expression of...pity?  
  
ÒTake this as advice from a concerned friend: this will blow up in your face if you donÕt stop this, Haruka,Ó she said as she began to walk out of HarukaÕs study. She paused at the doorframe, ÒOh, and I didnÕt have to look in the time stream to know that.Ó  
  
Then she disappeared down the hall.  
  
ÒOh yeah?! Well, youÕre wrong!Ó Haruka shot back angrily at SetsunaÕs retreating back.  
  
But then again...Haruka knew that she was right. She hated to admit it, but Setsuna was.  
  
With this new revelation, Haruka trudged back to her desk and rewrote her letter.  
  
  
Hotaru walked into HarukaÕs room the following day, a sorrowful sort of look embedded into her facial features. Her back was arched in defeat. She shook the sleeping HarukaÕs shoulder to awaken her.  
  
A few more seconds of shaking, HarukaÕs eyes opened, her gaze still a sleepy one. However, as Haruka got a better look of Hotaru, she immediately sat upright in her bed, fully awake.  
  
ÒWhatÕs the matter?Ó Haruka asked, frowning. But she already knew what was wrong...and it had been all her fault...  
  
ÒPapa canÕt write to me anymore...see? Here,Ó Hotaru said, shoving the crumpled piece of notebook paper in front of HarukaÕs face.  
  
Haruka already knew the contents of the letter, but decided to read it, if only to humor Hotaru.  
  
Dearest Hotaru,  
  
IÕm sorry, but I really canÕt write to you anymore. My job is keeping me really busy. So please forget about me. Know that I love you. I always will. But you have other people who love you too. So spend time with them, all right?  
  
Love,  
Papa  
  
As HarukaÕs eyes stopped maneuvering through the letter, a whimper escaped from HotaruÕs mouth. The Senshi of Uranus saw that Hotaru was shaking, and, as Hotaru lifted her head to look at Haruka, the Formula One champion was met with the bitter surprise of seeing tears trickling down her ÒdaughterÕsÓ purple eyes. The eyes that held so much joy when she had received a false letter from her ÒPapaÓ. However...that was just it...they were false. It was fake happiness.  
  
ÒHotaruÓ, Haruka began, sighing, ÒI have something to tell you.Ó  
  
ÒSo you told her?Ó Michiru queried later that day, blinking questioningly at Haruka.  
  
Haruka nodded begrudgingly. ÒYeah...I did.Ó  
  
ÒOh...and...ah...howÕd she take it?Ó  
  
Haruka grinned sourly. ÒWell, she first asked me how I could lie to her. Then she said she would forgive me if...Ó  
There was a pause, and Michiru prodded on, saying, ÒContinue.Ó  
  
ÒShe said sheÕd forgive me if I always read her bed time stories from now on. And if I take her to the park every day after school.Ó  
  
Michiru giggled openly as she teased Haruka, ÒIf I were her, IÕd at least asked for one hundred dollars! After all, she deserves it for forgiving the likes of you!Ó  
  
Haruka pretended to wince. ÒOw. Michi, that was just mean!Ó  
  
Michiru smiled. ÒHeh. Well, IÕm just glad you Ôfessed up to her before things went way too far.Ó  
  
Haruka shook her head sadly, as she remembered the tears (though few), Hotaru had to shed because of her lie. ÒMichi...they already have.Ó  
  
AuthorÕs Concluding Notes: Hm...well, yeah. ThatÕs over with. Anyway, gimme a review, or e-mail me at: thepinkmatrix@aol.com. 


End file.
